24fandomcom-20200223-history
Season 5 cast
This page lists all cast members in season 5 of 24. Starring :Main article: Main cast # Kiefer Sutherland as Jack BauerAlso appears in the Season 5 Prequel (24 episodes) # Kim Raver as Audrey Raines (23 episodes) # Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian (24 episodes) # Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida (6 episodes) # Gregory Itzin as President Charles Logan (23 episodes) # James Morrison as Bill Buchanan (23 episodes) # Roger Cross as Curtis Manning (19 episodes) # Louis Lombardi as Edgar Stiles (13 episodes) # and Jean Smart as First Lady Martha Logan (23 episodes) Special guest stars :Main article: Special Guest Star * Sean Astin as Lynn McGillCredited as guest star in his first 6 appearances (10 episodes) * William Devane as James Heller (3 episodes) * Elisha Cuthbert as Kim BauerScenes deleted in Uncredited in (2 episodes) * Reiko Aylesworth as Michelle Dessler ( ) Special guest appearance by :Main article: Special guest appearance * Dennis Haysbert as David PalmerUncredited in (2 episodes) Guest starring :Main article: Guest star * Three or more episodes ** Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick (21 episodes) ** Glenn Morshower as Aaron Pierce (15 episodes) ** Jayne Atkinson as Karen Hayes (12 episodes) ** Julian Sands as Vladimir Bierko (11 episodes) ** Peter Weller as Christopher Henderson (11 episodes) ** Sandrine Holt as Evelyn Martin (10 episodes) ** Stephen Spinella as Miles Papazian (10 episodes) ** John Allen Nelson as Walt Cummings (7 episodes) ** DB Woodside as Wayne Palmer (7 episodes) ** Sean Astin as Lynn McGill (6 episodes) ** Connie Britton as Diane Huxley (6 episodes) ** Brady Corbet as Derek Huxley (6 episodes) ** Nick Jameson as President Yuri Suvarov (6 episodes) ** Jonah Lotan as Spenser Wolff (6 episodes) ** Robert Maffia as AndreiCredited as a co-star in and Uncredited in (6 episodes) ** Mark Sheppard as Ivan Erwich (6 episodes) ** Ray Wise as Vice President Hal Gardner (6 episodes) ** Geraint Wyn Davies as James Nathanson (6 episodes) ** Kathleen Gati as First Lady Anya SuvarovCredited as a co-star in and (5 episodes) ** Kate Mara as Shari Rothenberg (5 episodes) ** Paul McCrane as Graem (5 episodes) ** Alex Kuznetsov as Ostroff (4 episodes) ** Jenny Levine as Valerie Harris (4 episodes) ** Christopher Amitrano as BrennanUncredited in (3 episodes) ** Yorgo Constantine as Mikhail (3 episodes) ** David Dayan Fisher as Anton Beresch (3 episodes) ** Tracy Howe as Justin AdamsCredited as a co-star in (3 episodes) ** Ravil Isyanov as Bierko's technicianUncredited in ** Stana Katic as Collette Stenger (3 episodes) ** Martin A. Papazian as Rick Burke (3 episodes) ** Thomas Vincent Kelly as Dr. Marc Besson (3 episodes) ** and Peter Weller as Christopher Henderson (12 episodes) * Two episodes ** Danielle Burgio as Carrie BendisCredited as a co-star in ** Henry Ian Cusick as Theo Stoller ** Stephanie Erb as Sue ** V.J. Foster as Beresch's lieutenant ** Andrew Hawkes as Scott Evans ** C. Thomas Howell as Barry Landes ** Timothy V. Murphy as Schaeffer ** Skylar Roberge as Amy MartinCredited as a co-star in (2 episodes) ** Carlo Rota as Morris O'Brian ** Eric D. Steinberg as Agent Davis ** Tom Wright as Rear Admiral Kirkland * ** Jeff Kober as Conrad Haas ** Eric Winzenried as Kohler * ** Matt Battaglia as Agent Jennings * ** John Gleeson Connolly as Sergeant Mike McLaren ** Taylor Nichols as Burke * ** Tim Edward Rhoze as Dr. Hill ** Robert Rusler as Hank ** Eric Strickland as a CTU field agent * ** Ben Parrillo as Agent Finn * ** Channon Roe as Cal ** Angela Sarafyan as Inessa Kovalevsky * ** Alla Korot as Suzanne Cummings ** Timothy Omundson as Polakov * ** Jay Acovone as Tom Wegman ** JoBeth Williams as Miriam Henderson * ** Peter Holden as Harry Swinton * ** Brett Rickaby as Sam * ** John Posey as Carl Mossman * ** Kirk Acevedo as George Avila ** David Batiste as Ed ** Richard Gilliland as Captain Stan Cotter ** Kirk B. R. Woller as Hans Meyer ** Blake Robbins as Ross * ** Pancho Demmings as a Marine Commander * ** Jose Zuniga as Joseph Malina * ** Jeremy Ray Valdez as Petty Officer Tim Rooney * ** Charles Chun as a Chinese agent ** David Fabrizio as D. Davis ** John Lacy as Holtzman ** Sean McGowan as John Carruth ** Dan Ziskie as Bates Co-starring *Multiple episodes ** Marci Michelle as: *** Jackie (6 episodes) *** Marcy Reynolds (2 episodes) ** Anita Finlay as Wendy Brown (5 episodes) ** Matthew Boylan as Dwayne Thompkins (3 episodes) ** Michael Roddy as Agent Smith (3 episodes) ** Matt Huhn as Agent Steve (3 episodes) ** Michael Jacey as Agent JohnUncredited in and (3 episodes) ** Roman Varshavsky as Komar (3 episodes) ** Clayton Barber as Bierko's henchman ** Alex Castillo as Hugo (2 episodes) ** Steve Edwards as a Fox News reader (2 episodes) ** Rick Garcia as Rick Garcia (2 episodes) ** Carl Gilliard as Ron (2 episodes) ** Jason Grutter as Doug Masters (2 episodes) ** Taras Michael Los as Chevensky (2 episodes) ** Marc Raducci as Steve ThompsonUncredited in (2 episodes) ** Kevin Sizemore as Brown (2 episodes) ** Mark Thompson as a news presenter (2 episodes) ** Tony Wayne as Robin Powers Uncredited in (2 episodes) ** Michael Yavnieli as Agent Cole (2 episodes) * ** Kevin Scott Allen as a cab driver ** John Beard as a newscaster ** Eddie Mekka as Ned * ** Musashi Alexander as a checkpoint agent ** Elizabeth Espinoza as a field reporter ** Kevin E. West as a spotter * ** Reggie Jordan as Officer Lerma ** Joey Munguia as Meghan's son ** Lou Richards as a businessman ** Karla Zamudio as Meghan * ** Jerad Anderson as a student ** Mark Henderson as a spokesman ** David Joyner as Agent Jones * ** Josie DiVincenzo as Mara Tyler ** Blaine Pate as a CTU security guard ** Robb Reesman as Dr. Paulson * ** Michael Karawia as a gassing victim ** Terry Woodberry as Agent M. Dunley * ** J. David Shanks as a penthouse security guard ** Scott Vance as a penthouse security guard * ** Herman Chaves as Moreno ** Jay Gordon as a mall manager * ** Terrence Wayne as Alpha 7 * ** Pia Artesona as Joanna Tandy ** Sky Soleil as John Stratton * ** Marat Oyvetsky as Viktor Grigorin ** Angelo Perez as a CRT agent * ** Dan Warner as a CTU security guard * * ** John Griffin as Peter ** Tim Talman as Captain Riggs * ** Matthew Jones as a federal marshal ** Tohoru Masamune as a CTU field agent ** Frank Silva as a plant security guard * ** Carl Edwards as Jim Hill * ** Jeff Campbell as Cooper ** Addie Daddio as Rose Mossman ** Brandon Ford Green as a police officer ** Jorge Noa as a paramedic * ** Larkin Campbell as a DHS security guard * ** Bernard K. Addison as an airport security guard ** Adam Donshik as a baggage handler * ** Aleksandra Kaniak as a European woman ** Philip Lester as Dan ** Perry Kelly as a passenger ** Aaron MacPherson as a DHS field agent ** Lissa Pallo as a woman at bar ** Keith Pillow as passenger * ** Dominic Comperatore as a Russian officer ** Don Fischer as Lieutenant Southern * ** Roberto DeCastro as a field reporter ** Kate Rene Gleason as a DHS staffer * ** Jack Galle as Bryce Wolffson ** Christopher J. Stapleton as Agent Clarke Uncredited and stunt performers * Multiple episodes ** Sam Hunter as a Dawn Brigade terrorist (10 episodes) ** Dana Bunch as a agent (9 episodes) ** Pete Walsh as Agent Witt (6 episodes) ** Tracie Dominguez as a CTU agent (4 episodes) ** Jesse Escochea as a field agent (4 episodes) ** John Meier as: *** a bystander ( ) *** a driver ( ) *** a Secret Service agent ( ) *** Christopher Henderson stunt double ( ) ** Mark Radewagen as Agent North (4 episodes) ** Brian Hite as: *** an FBI agent ( ) *** a Dawn Brigade terrorist and a SWAT agent ( ) *** a motorcycle cop ( ) ** Randall Archer as a Dawn Brigade terrorist (2 episodes) ** Jerry G. Angelo as a Dawn Brigade terrorist (2 episodes) ** Patrick Bauchau as Jacob Rossler (2 episodes) ** William H. Burton, Jr. as: *** a Dawn Brigade terrorist ( ) *** Stipes' henchman ( ) ** Jeff Cadiente as: *** an airport policeman ( ) *** a driver ( ) ** Tony Donno as a Dawn Brigade terrorist (2 episodes) ** Danny Hebert as a Dawn Brigade terrorist (2 episodes) ** Chad Israel as a CTU worker (2 episodes) ** Dennis Keiffer as: *** a Dawn Brigade terrorist ( ) *** Christopher Henderson's henchman ( ) ** Dustin Meier as: *** an airport policeman ( ) *** Henderson's mercenary ( ) ** Tim Mikulecky as Mark Wexler (2 episodes) ** Mark Riccardi as: *** Ostroff's mercenary ( ) *** Henderson's mercenary ( ) ** Erik Rondell as: *** Eric ( ) *** Agent McCullough ( ) ** Brian Ruppert as a Dawn Brigade terrorist (2 episodes) ** Ben Staley as Ibrim (2 episodes) ** Justin Sundquist as: *** Tanaka and passerby ( ) *** a CTU security guard ( ) ** Chester E. Tripp III as: *** a paramedic ( ) *** Christopher Henderson (stunt double) ( ) * ** Henry Kingi, Sr. as a BMW driver * ** Jack Gill as bystander ** Eric Guthrie as Kohler (stand-in) ** Jimmy Halty as Weaver ** David McDivitt as a presidential staffer ** Ricky Pak as an oil drill worker ** Jimmy N. Roberts as Conrad Haas' henchman ** James C. Victor as DannyAppears in deleted scenes only * ** Mike Gunther as Moreno ** Chris O'Hara as an FBI agent ** Jimmy N. Roberts as Haas' henchman and Powell * ** Dennis Madalone as a Dawn Brigade terrorist ** Tim Sitarz as a Dawn Brigade terrorist ** Scott Wilder as a Dawn Brigade terrorist * ** Roger Hewlett as Agent Reed * ** Charlie Brewer as a penthouse security guard ** Greg Hutto as Agent Michaels ** John McCain as a agent * ** Chuck Hicks as a nerve gas victim ** Grace Moorea Phillips as a nerve gas victim ** Kaye Wade as a nerve gas victim ** Mike Wilson as Komar (stunt double) * ** John Dixon as a Dawn Brigade gunman ** Dan Lemieux as a Dawn Brigade gunman ** Thom Williams as a Dawn Brigade gunman * ** Chaz Fatur as a CTU security guard ** Sonny Surowiec as Ostroff's lieutenant ** Marcus Young as a Secret Service agent * ** Christopher Michael as Arnold * ** Callie Thompson as Harry's daughterVoice only * ** Jalil Jay Lynch as Wayne Palmer (stunt driver) * ** Sam Ayers as a police officer ** Charles Ingram as Curtis Manning (stunt double) ** Gary Morgan as Distribution center worker ** J.J. Perry as Bierko's henchman ** Steve Picerni as CTU guard ** Paul Sklar as R. Gunter ** Chuck Tamburro as a CTU helicopter pilot * ** Chino Binamo as Henderson's mercenary ** Richard D. Durden as Homeland Security agent ** Michael Hilow as Henderson's mercenary * ** Gina Mari as Evelyn Martin (stunt double) * ** Clayton Landey as Major General Warren * ** Alan Conn as an aircraft maintenance worker ** Lance Gilbert as Stipes ** Erik Stabenau as Jack Bauer (stunt driver) * ** Richie Metcalfe as Stan Shavers ** Mark Szymanski as Szymanski * ** Christopher Leps as Bierko's henchman ** Garrett Warren as Bierko's sentry ** Kingsley Van Duzer as a Navy lieutenant * ** Tzi Ma as Cheng Zhi ** Pavel A. Serov as a Russian sailor Unknown actors The following roles were played by unidentified performers: * Multiple episodes ** Ishmael (3 episodes) ** Ivan (3 episodes) ** Robert Joseph (3 episodes) ** Vlad (3 episodes) * ** Jim Nichols ** Patrick Priest ** Rick RosenVoice only ** Sterling Rush ** Weaver * ** Thompson * ** Bailey * ** Donna * ** Craig * ** Agent Walsh * ** Nathanson's operative * ** Dr. Alan BurkettPhoto only * ** Agent Barnes * ** Andrew ** Sentox gas victim * ** Olivier Benamou ** Francis Ferdinand ** Alesandro Guissepe ** Holt Gunter ** Anthony Johnston ** Melisa Jesper ** Martin Kail ** William Koch ** Kurt Lesker ** Jeffrey Newton ** Higgy Philwippit ** Hugo Riveras ** Jens Skulsgiler ** Angelo Spartakas ** Agent Stokes ** Andrew Tudor ** Bernard Valet * ** Beth * ** Navy pilot Notes Category:Season 5 actors